Hanzo
Hanzo (半蔵, Hanzō) is an infamous Demon, an Etherious from the Book of Zeref, who was summoned 400 years ago, but due to his Curse's nature, abandoned his original goal and began wandering. He became known as the''' Separator of Heaven and Earth''' (天地の分離機, Tenchi no Bunriki), due to his outrageous swordsmanship prowess, and is hailed as a powerful, and fearsome individual as a result, and later became known as Devil King of the Sixth Heaven (第六天の魔王, Dairokuten no Maō). He is also the adoptive father of the legendary samurai, Tomoe Gozen, who died over 300 years ago. Appearance Hanzo has a unique body. It has an ethereal form, almost ghost-like, with glowing blue skin that appears to be move as if it was raw energy. While his body is indeed physical, it's appearance gives the impression it is intangible. Hanzo is a tall individual, towering over most people, even a full adult male, most likely due to being a Demon. He is notable for having four arms, with two larger ones behind his back in a wing-like formation, holding his swords' sheathes, and are also much larger, and have "scales", compared to his arms. His facial features, however, are one of his most distinctive traits. Hanzo's face is described as being scary, having what looks like a constantly angered expression, complete with a long tengu-like nose, as well as fiery hair tied at the sides. His forehead has a light-blue hexagon on it, as a "mark" of sort. Hanzo's eyes are shown to be two white dots as his "pupils", while the rest of his eye has a black background. He is shown to be capable of changing his expression, and even smiling, as well as blink, but his standard face is his angry looking one. As for his attire, Hanzo can be compared to a traditional samurai, having armor plates on his shoulders, as well as robes, pants and pointed shoes, all comparable to a traditional samurai look. Personality At first, Hanzo was like any Etherious Demon, loyal to Zeref and with the goal to "kill Zeref". However, due to his Curse, Metamorphosis, and the time he was summoned in, the Dragon Civil War, Hanzo witnessed countless battles and death around him, both of families, children, elderly, parents and siblings, as well as Dragons and fellow Demons, all perishing before him, as a result, his mind adapted to it, and he became used to the sight of war, but slowly also became "self-aware" as he puts it. In short, the constant sight of death made him question the point of the battles he fought it, or why he should even bother, if he'll eventually be cut down by someone stronger than him. However, instead of sinking deeper and seeing everything as pointless, he eventually abandoned the battlefield, and with it, his original goal placed on him. As time went on, Hanzo adapted to his environment, most prominently to Humans, learning from them by simply watching them from afar, and eventually, his personality changed from a ruthless killer, to a more carefree, and laid back individual, who prefers not to needlessly engage in combat unless something is at stake. He also developed a drinking habit, having indulged himself in Human meals and drinks, finding fondness in alcohol, especially strong ones, even if he can't get drunk, no matter how much he drinks, due to his body adapting to the taste of alcohol and making it impossible for him to get drunk. Hanzo seems to prefer to sit down and talk while having a drink, even if it were to be with an enemy or person he dislikes, showing he also enjoys conversations. He also notes to enjoy fish, typically salmon, calling it a delight. Hanzo also sees women as "magnificent creatures", saying that it is the one thing he cannot bring himself to harm, however, that only refers to Human women, as he finds himself attracted to them, even though he acknowledges that it is impossible for him to settle down with a woman, due to his nature as a Demon. While showing some perverted traits, such as openly admiring women, he does show respect for them, patting their heads, and treating them kindly to show his affection. He shows a similar treatment towards people who show no hostility towards him as well. This does, however, make Hanzo gullible and naive towards women, being easily manipulated by them, and not taking them for liars, unless proven before him. He would listen to any request given by a woman, be it young or old, attractive or not, he pays respect to all of them and does whatever he can to assist them if asked. Hanzo is well aware that his appearance is intimidating, and yet doesn't seem to care, even going as far as using it to purposely frighten people, only to laugh after seeing their terrified expression, showing a somewhat childish sense of humor. He can, however, be serious, and does behave as such when the time calls for it, most prominently when antagonized, displaying a calm demeanor not often shown by him. Hanzo's personality has been heavily influenced and changed due to his Curse, but he notes that any further changes would be minor, due to absorbing a lot of "experience", and having many traits stuck with him as a result, making his current personality safe from any major change. He was very close and fond of his human daughter, Tomoe, and treasured her the most in his life. Hanzo was very kind to her, and trained her how to fight, in an attempt to allow her to fend for herself. He even went as far as bowing and pleading a Smithing Magic master to pass down his teachings to Tomoe so that she would become stronger. After Tomoe's death due to her reckless behaviour, Hanzo completely lost the will to fight, and hasn't drawn his sword for over 300 years since she died, believing it was his own fault to having taught her how to fight, and encouraging her to become strong. Equipment Kami (神, God) and Akuma (悪魔, Devil): Two twin katanas that are sheathed and held by Hanzo's wing-like arms. They are said to be a part of Hanzo's "soul", giving them their unique appearance. They have a traditional katana hilt and guard, but the blades themselves appear to be constructed out of raw energy once unsheathed. As a result, the swords can change their state, becoming either incredibly solid and sharp, or becoming raw energy that simply destroys anything in its path, but cannot block other attacks. The blades cannot change shape, only their state, as such, they will always function as katanas. The strength of the swords themselves is fascinating, a single swing at full force is capable of tearing down a building with ease, while causing much more damage when used together. *'Teni '(天位, Throne of Heaven) and Kangoku '(坎獄, ''Pit of Hell): The names of Hanzo's sheathes that each contain his katanas, and are powerful in their own right. While at best, they can function as shields and an additional blunt weapon alongside his katanas, the sheathes can actually become pseudo-swords. Just as he can create his katana's blades out of his "soul", he can erect two long blades from the sheathes, where the swords would be pulled out of, thus, functioning as an additional pair of swords, but due to their lengths, are much longer, and can be considered harder to use as a result in conjuration with his primary swords as a result. But, Hanzo is more than capable of utilizing all four, using his primary swords with his arms, and his secondary pair using his back arms. Powers & Abilities '''Unique Biology: Hanzo's body, along with its distinctive appearance, also has a unique anatomy to it. The reason behind his unique biology, as opposed to most Demons, is due to his Curse Metamorphosis haven't changed his body as time went on, even claiming that he was completely different in the past until he became this ghostly figure. Matching his ghost-like appearance, Hanzo cannot be poisoned, and lacks organs and blood, making killing him rather difficult, as the most sure way method to ending him is to destroy his body, separating him limb from limb, or even crush his head to stop his body completely. This also means that losing a limb isn't lethal the same way it is to other creatures, due to the lack of blood, he is never at risk of bleeding to death. However, regardless, Hanzo still requires nutrition to live like all creatures, needing food and water, but can survive significantly longer without either, once again, thanks to his Metamorphosis Curse. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Hanzo's main and preferred fighting method, as well as the reason behind his infamy. Due to his extended life and battles for well over 400 years, Hanzo has gained incredible mastery in swordsmanship, and has even referred to himself as "the strongest sword-wielding Demon", going as far as even claiming to be unmatched when it came to other Demons in swordsmanship. Hanzo can utilize up to four swords in combat, thanks to his extra set of arms on his back, but at most, wields 2, or even just a single sword. Hanzo's swordsmanship style focuses primarily on fast and swift sword movements that are meant to strike enemies and finish fights quickly. The fast movements of his arms and swords allow him to quickly block and counterattack against a foe, while the force behind his slashes is also immense and powerful in its own right. A single swing at full power allows Hanzo to rip apart the earth and anything in its path using air pressure in a straight line. When utilizing two swords, Hanzo is shown to be much more formidable and dangerous, easily using both swords together to overwhelm his opponent, even more so with his physical strength being capable of crushing his opponent. Hanzo claims that he is capable of defending, and attacking at the same time when using two swords, what he refers to as "the ultimate sword style". However, when in a desperate situation, Hanzo resorts to using Teni and Kangoku as a second pair of swords, and utilizing his back arms to use them with, thus, he uses a total of four swords, which is when he is at his strongest. With four swords, and four arms, one for each, Hanzo is capable of overwhelming even master swordsmen due to the inhuman fighting capability Hanzo displays with four swords at once, making a even a small mistake result in immediate death on the opponent's part, due to the malicious barrage of attacks Hanzo can deliver. It is what Hanzo refers to himself as "a God of the sword with no equal", though it can be simply his arrogance speaking. *'Iaidō' (居合道, Way of Iai): A quick, swift and powerful technique that Hanzo managed to pick up, and later fully master. It involves quickly unsheathing the sword, slashing the enemy, removing the blood, and then returning the sword to its sheathe, all done in extreme and precise speed. It is Hanzo's favorite move, according to move, as it allows him to end fights fairly quickly, so much that he can even allow his enemies to live after using it against them. Hanzo's speed and strength in utilizing Iaidō is enough to kill an enemy before they can react. However, there is an openning. Hanzo admits that the processing of unsheathing the sword is the "slowest" and allows a 5 second delay before he actually attempts to slash his target. Despite the small gap in time, Hanzo has been known to miss when fighting opponent who utilize Magic that increases speed, or simply ones who have great reaction time. *'Sword Pressure' (剣圧, Ken'atsu): What is considered to be a basic sword technique. By simply swinging his sword with his strength, Hanzo is capable of carrying the wind on the edge of his blade, and send an invisible slash of air pressure that is capable of cutting what is out of Hanzo's reach. With enough strength, Hanzo is capable of cutting an entire building in half, effectively destroying it. The strength behind his Sword Pressure allows him to send projectiles out of his way, and strike his enemy still. Combined with his Iaidō, Hanzo can deliver a truly devastating attack, even after his sword is well sheathed. *'Tsuigami: Kanka' (終神・轗軻, End of God: Seperation of Worlds): Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Having lived well over 400 years, Hanzo has managed to gain skill, and eventually, master close quarters combat. Despite it not being his preferred form of combat, second only to his swordsmanship, he still proves great prowess in it overall, demonstrating the ability to take on large groups of enemies with nothing less than his fists and kicks. According to Hanzo, his fighting style revolves around "necessary movement", which is, in a sense, attacking only when he is attacking, and to gain the upperhand once he is attacked. Thanks to his Curse, it allows for great reaction speed and almost immediate counterattack, making Hanzo an equally terrifying force even with nothing but his own hands to use in combat. Hanzo has been known to kill other Demons using nothing but close combat, managing to deal severe damage, and brutally kill other Demons who fought him. Even if his opponent doesn't strike him first, Hanzo still manages to fend off enemies, using various fighting techniques he has created himself, or observed and copied, utilizing them as his own via his Curse. Truly, even without his swords, Hanzo still remains a powerful individual. *'Ippon Nukite: Ama no Murakumo' (一本貫手:天叢雲剣, One-Finger Crossbeam-Hand: Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven): One of four techniques Hanzo picked up in his lifetime, all learned from the same individual whom he fought and eventually killed, but managed to see and memorize the techniques, thus mastering each of them. As the name implies, the techniques revolves around Hanzo utilizing his index finger, pointing forth, and using it in combat. Initially, the technique is used along with Eternano used to coat the finger to add strength to it, but due to Hanzo being a Demon, he is unable to do so, as such, he replaced it with his own raw strength and durability. The technique is executed by Hanzo thrusting his arm forward, with his index finger being used to strike his target. Thanks to his durable body, and physical strength, Hanzo has been known to pierce through solid rock with his finger, through the human body, and even through Demons, leaving a rounded hole where his finger went, while sending anyone who defended against it flying away from him. The technique is meant to be a fast strike, and can be used consecutively in rapid succession, but is the weakest of the Nukite moves, and can only truly kill if it struck a vital organ, or even the heart. Hanzo has been known to jokingly shorten the technique's name to simply "Poke"(一撃, Ichigeki), claiming that the techniques name is too long and bothersome to pronounce all the way. *'Nihon Nukite: Yata no Kagami '(二本貫手:八咫鏡 , Two-Finger Crossbeam-Hand: Eight Span Mirror): *'Sanbon Nukite: Yasakani no Magatama' (三本貫手:八尺瓊曲玉, Three-Finger Crossbeam-Hand: Eight Shaku Curved Jewel): *'Yonhon Nukite: Sanshu no Jingi '(四本貫手:三種の神器, Four-Finger Crossbeam-Hand: Three Imperial Regalia): Immense Strength: Immense Agility & Reflexes: Immense Durability: Curse Metamorphosis (変形, Henkei lit. Monster): A continuously active Curse, according to Hanzo, it is the power to "naturally adapt to anything", and has a "passive" mode which is always active. It essentially allows Hanzo to adapt, both mentally and physically, to any given situation, allowing him to counter an attack, technique, or simply learn something new, and improve his skills. It is due to this ability that he displays great swordsmanship, learning from previous mistakes, and improving upon them in order to erase them, or simply make them less prominent. Hanzo's personality is also heavily affected by his Curse, learning from experience and changing him in the process, which is why he has abandoned his original goal as a Demon from the Book of Zeref. When fully tapped, the Curse's true power is shown. At any given moment in battle, Hanzo can learn his enemy's pattern, movement and techniques, and make them null against him if used a second time. He can learn strategies, memorize and counterattack almost minutes after witnessing a fighting style, or a technique for the first time. He can also "learn and utilize" new techniques he witnesses being used in their full glory in front of him, allowing him to analyze and copy them, and thus, use as his own, albeit with not as much mastery at first. In severe situations, Hanzo can even alter his body in certain situation, however, only his wing-like arms can alter their form at most, becoming wings if he needed to fly, or even become longer, and even turn into blades to replace his own, while small physical changes occur to the rest of his body overtime. His entire body has become this ghostly figure due to his Curse changing his body for the last 4 centuries, which was out of his control. Hanzo also cannot freely do these alterations, but are triggered via conditions, or "events", that make these body alterations a necessity, only then can he freely access it, either instinctively, or by his own will. After each battle, the experience Hanzo has culminated allows him to become stronger in combat, thus, no battle, even if he were to lose, goes without him growing in power. However, Hanzo's pain receptors have adapted "negatively". Due to the severe damage he would always receive in battle, Hanzo's pain receptors became more sensitive, in order to detect danger much more easily, and more easily adapt to a technique, or any attack that would strike him. This, of course, makes it so Hanzo can feel extreme pain from even a regular punch, delivered by an S-Class Mage, or even simply be Magic-enhanced. As a result of this, Hanzo's tolerance towards pain, while high, can make him lose focus easily, his vision becoming blurry, his posture and grip weakening due to the ridiculous pain he receives from attacks. At best, he can endure for about a few hours, but at worst, can survive for only minutes, before losing consciousness. It should also be noted that Hanzo has no control over his adaptability, meaning he has no call whether or not he will adapt to a situation, and change as a result of it, which, while not always a weakness, can be seen as bothersome. He also never loses the "experience" he gained via this ability, even claiming that he can go a millennia without fighting, but never become "rusty". *'Metamorphosis: Samsara' (変形輪廻, Henkei: Rinne lit. Monster: A Wandering Through): One of Hanzo's weaker abilities, but more useful ones post-combat. It is essentially a healing ability. After battle, Hanzo's body slowly reforms itself, albeit it can take a long time, depending on the severity of the injury. Hanzo claims that his body is "fixing" itself, due to the numerous battles he participated it, his body adapted to the injuries he received, both minor, and severe, and learned to heal them much better, and more effectively in comparison to others. However, amidst battle, Hanzo can force his body to heal much faster, restoring limbs almost instantly, but the process itself is incredibly painful, and can leave him gasping for air afterwards, depending on how much he pushed himself. *'Metamorphosis: Gedō '(外道変形, Henkei: G edō lit. Monster: Outer Path): All of Hanzo's adaptability and power originates from the "experience" that triggered it, and allowed him to improve himself as a result. He is capable, in a sense, to "share" this "experience" with others via physical contact. Doing so allows the target to experience what Hanzo did, and have it ingrained in their minds, and as a result, improve in the same manner. The process varies from minutes to hours, but for the target, it can feel much longer in their mind. For example, Hanzo can grant what is equal to a decade of battle experience, and the target will feel as if they had lived for a decade battling. However, simply gaining the experience doesn't immediately amount to the target becoming stronger, due to the target's physique not matching, or due to needing to utilize the experience and "learn from it" in order to actually incorporate it. It is also rather dangerous, as Hanzo puts it, the mental strain from the experience can shut down a person, or even outright kill someone who cannot handle it, and even goes as far as comparing it to "torture", since he can make someone experience centuries of battling that he went through, causing severe mental strain to his target. The Gedō can be instantly cancelled upon losing physical contact, or by the target rejecting Hanzo via their willpower, thus making Gedō null. Trivia *Hanzo is named after Hattori Hanzō, a famous samurai, and ninja, who saved the life of Tokugawa Ieyasu, a man who becomes the ruler of a unified Japan. **His second title, Devil King of the Sixth Heaven (第六天の魔王, Dairokuten no Maō), is a reference to Oda Nobunaga, whose successor became the first ruler of a unified Japan, as this was one of Nobunaga's titles. *If Hanzo were to speak in Japanese, he would refer to himself using washi, meaning "I", which is mainly used by elders. *Hanzo's Nukite is based off a real-life martial arts move of the same name, which employs striking the opponent with the fingers stretched out, using fingers from 1 to 4. **In addition, the first three techniques are named after each one of Japan's Three Sacred Treasures, while the fourth one is named "Three Imperial Regalia", another title for the three treasures. ***It also serves as a form of irony, due to it being the fourth technique, having "Four-Finger" in it, but is followed up by the number three. *Hanzo's appearance is based off of Susanoo from Naruto. **Also, while Madara's Perfect Susanoo is enormous in size, Hanzo's height is meant to be around 9'0, around the same height as Jiemma. *Approval was given by Per. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Demon Category:Etherious Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character